Mémoirs de mon sacrilège
by Shadowgirl669
Summary: Version française de "Memoirs of my sin" , Vincent se réveille dans son cerceuil et se perds dans ses souvenirs.


Decharge : Je me dois bien de commencer par Cela , non? Hojo/Gast/Lucrecia/Vincent ne m'appartiennent pas (....je ne dirais pas non pour Vincent par contre mdr ) , ils sont la propriété de square soft. Vous pouvvez toujours me poursuivre, mais vous ne pourrai avoir qu'un vieux VCR et 20$ par mois.

Désolée :(

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent , signe d'un autre cauchemard qui se termine.Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, de me réveiller de mes tourmentes , ou d'y retourner.

Même si mes yeux sont ouvert, je ne vois rien.Je ne peux même pas bouger avec aisance dans les contraintes de ce qui est ma nouvelle demeure.

Je me suis souvent demandé depuis quand je suis ici, depuis quand ma vie s'est arrêtée.Personne sait que je suis ici.C'est mieux comme ça ...Je ne veux personne. Je ne mérite pas de vivre dans ce monde. Pas après ce crime, ce péché.

Je soupire à l'idée de ce que je j'ai fait , ou plutôt , de ce que je n'ai pas fait. Comme un lâche, j'ai observé. J'ai observé du tout début. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment quand je suis venu ici , avec eux , avec elle , mais je continuai ma mission. Même si c'était de tous les protéger , pour moi , c'était de LA protéger.

Lucrecia...

Ma belle Lucrecia. Mais encore, je ne peux la déclarer mienne. Elle ne l'a jamais été , elle ne le sera jamais.Je me mérite pas quelqu'un comme elle.

Quand je suis allé vers elle , lorsque je lui ai finalement demandé , elle refusa.Elle préférait le professeur Hojo...

Je croyais qu'elle serait ok avec lui , je croyais qu'elle serait heureuse, en sécurité , alors je me suis retiré. Je l'ai laissée et tout les soir , je priais pour son bonheur. Si elle était heureuse , alors , je ne m'en faisait pas.

Si j'avais su...

Quand je l'ai appris , il était trop tard.Lucrecia était enceinte et implanté avec des cellulles de Jenova.

Nous connaissions si peu au sujet de Jenova, mais Hojo et Gast voulaient ces tests. Hojo les voulaient sur des humains , il était si pressé . Hojo poussa Gast à faire ses experimentation sur Lucrecia...disant qu'elle le voulait.

Même a ce jour , je ne peux y croire. Mais elle m'assura que c'était vrai. Elle était prête , au nom de la science , à donner naissance à un ancient , pour ce monde. Elle y mis tant d'espoir. A tout les jours elle souriait , frottant son ventre , parlant à l'enfant. Nous apprenîmes qu'il s'appelerait Sephiroth. Lucrecia l'aimait déjà , elle chantait pout lui , lui rancontait des histoires , et le tout , sans même l'avoir vu.

De mon côté , je prenais soins d'elle , je faisait sûr que rien ne la touche.Elle n'était pas toujours avec Hojo. Il ne la protègeais pas comme je le faisait. Il laissa la science passer avant alors que moi , j'aurais tout donné pour elle.

......et à la fin , j'y ai tout laiss

Elle était près du moment de la naissance, plus qu'une question de jours. Mais quelque chose se passa mal...elle était dans sa maison, Hojo encore une fois au loin. De sa fenêtre , je l'ai vu tomber. Je croyais qu'elle n'avais que trébuché mais elle ne se releva pas.J'ai couru à sa maison. Professeur Gast me voya et me suivi.Il était le seul a prendre soins de Lucrecia tel que moi. Je la pris dans mes bras , pour un cours instant , sa respiration était instable , elle était inconscience. Je jurai devant Dieu que ma vie s'arrêterais si elle devait mourir.Je détestais déjà Hojo , j'avais tant de remors de l'avoir laisser passer au travers de cette épreuve , je ne me pardonnerais jamais si cela la conduirait à sa perte.

Professeur Gast l'amena et me demanda d'avertir Hojo et de lui dire de rejoindre Gast au labo. Je n'attendis pas qu'il me le répete. Je courus voir Hojo et l'informa.

Après , fut la longue attente.Oh , ce dut être des jours avant que j'ai des nouvelles sur ce qui est arrivé. Gast est celui qui vint me voir , assez aimable pour m'informer.

Lucrecia...Amour , ma belle . Elle n'a survécu. Elle donna vie à son fils et jamais ne le vit. Professeur Gast était désemparé. Il l'aimait aussi , la respectait pour avoir fait tout cela.Il n'a jamais imaginé que tout pouvait tourner si mal. Il a vu son état à la fin , il était loin d'être ce qui était prevu , ce qu'il devait être. S'il avait vu toutes ces anomalies auparavant , il aurait arrêté les expérimentation.

Et c'est là que la révélation arriva...

Hojo... il a changé les résultats avant de les montrer à Gast. Il lui a dit après la mort de Lucrecia. Gast me dit qu'il quitta Shinra. Après ce qu'Hojo lui a fait , il perdit toute confiance en cette organisation.

J'attendi , je l'écoutai , je le regardai partir.

Et, en moi , quelque chose rompit.

Hojo l'a assassiné, et moi, je l'ai regardé faire.

Lucrecia , belle Lucrecia, soleil de mes jours , étoiles de mes nuits , tu nous as quitté si tôt , si subitement. Seul un sauvage aurait pu te faire autant souffrir...

Je levai mon bras , pour toucher mon visage. Les contraintes de ma nouvelle demeure ne me permettent pas de bouger avec aisance , mais cela ne me dérange point.Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que Lucrecia vécu et c'est tout ce que je mérite.Mes yeux s'enflamèrent , une sensation si famillière. De penser à elle, de voir son visage aux confins de ma mémoire me fait toujours cela.Je soupirai douloureusement tandis que ces souvenirs m'engoufrèrent à nouveau.

Je couru vers le manoir où le laboratoire secret était. Couru dans l'entrée cachée et dessendis l'escalier spiral.J'enfoncai la porte du labo comme une menace de ce que je m'aprètais à lui faire.Je voulais lui arracher le coeur , le dénuder de ses yeux pour les avoir posé sur elle , lui couper les mains pour l'avoir mise en souffrance , je lui aurais tout enlevé , membre pas membre. Mais même encore , cela n'équivalerait jamais comment je voulais le voir souffrir.

A la fin , je perdi , un coup de feu qui ne vint pas de mon partenaire de toujours , mon Quicksilver , répercuta dans la piece.Il y avait une brulure dans ma poitrine qui n'emanait pas de la haine que j'avais pour cet homme, je me senti faible , nauséeux , et je ressentis une vive douleur. Sans toutefois égaler celle qui m'afligeait déjà , elle était assez forte pour m'alamer de ce qui allait se produire.

Hojo s'esclaffa .... probablement fier de tout ce qu'il avait fait.Toutes les preuves étaient maintenant disparues. Gast quitta Shinra , j'était sur le point de mourrir et Lucrecia...oh Lucrecia, cet ange s'en était déjà allé.

Le monde bascula devant mes yeux , son rire s'évanouit et le monde devint abysse. Je croyais que tout était terminé. J'irais la voir....dans sa mort je la réconforterais. Je serais la pour toujours veiller sur elle.

....j'avais tord

Je me reveillai dans plus de souffrance que j'était....pourquoi? J'essaya de bouger mais sans succès.Je regardai pour me voir attaché à une table. Hojo gloussait.Je me sentit mal a l'aise , j'entendais des voix dans mon esprit , des voix qui n'étaient mienne, qui n'étaient ma conscience. Hojo approcha et caressa mes cheveux.Je l'aurais assailli si seulement je le pouvais. Je me démenai à qui mieux , mais j'était trop bien pris. j'était piégé...

Quelque chose rampait en moi , je le ressentais. Un poison parcourant mes veines , glaçant à son passage.

Hojo parla de Lucrecia comme d'un spécimène , elle n'était rien de plus pour lui. Elle n'avait aucune valeur a ses yeux.Il l'a utilisé et moi , je l'ai regardé. Si j'avais accepté qu'elle soit avec lui , j'ai donc accepté qu'elle vive tout cela.

....non jamais je n'aurais!!

Mais je l'ai fait , ces voix me l'on dit , ces voix me l'on chanté . ces voix l'on rit , ces voix m'en ont accusé.

Et elles avaient raison.

Je ne pouvais voir ce que Hojo me faisait , et dans un sens , cela ne m'importait peu. Si cela pouvait m'amener à ma mort ... ce qui n'arriva jamais.

La mort me serait trop douce de toute façon.Elle me porterait a elle. Hojo le savait et ne le voulait pas.Il savait que je l'aimais, il est fou , mais pas stupide.

Au fils des jours , les voix s'intensifièrent , mes rêves devinrent mon échapatoire à cette torture. Mais je ne savais point que ces rêves allaient bientôt tirer à leurs fin.Cela commença par des souvenir de ce que j'aurais de faire et se termina par des cauchemar où Lucrecia périt encore et encore , par mes propre mains.

Peut-être est-ce ce qui est arrivé après tout. Je ne l'ai pas arrèté , même si j'avais le pressentiment que c'était mal. A la place , je la regardai mourir , je l'ai poussé à sa perdition.

Elle est partie a cause de mon inaction. J'ai lui ai achoué.

Elle voulait rendre ce monde heureux , de donner naissance à un ancient était son présent pour tout ces gens , et ce devint le contraire.

Sephiroth n'était pas pour devenir le sauveur de ce monde , il en serait la tourmente. Lucrecia a été berné par Hojo , nous l'avons tous été. J'aurais pu tout arrêter , mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Apres plusieurs jours , plusieurs semaines d'expérimentation , mon corps n'était plus mien. Hojo me poussa hors de la table sur laquelle j'etait sous contention pendant si longtemps. Je levai la tête pour me retrouver face à un miroir.

Et je le vis ... ce monstre qui n'a pas sauvé Lucrecia de sa perte. Des yeux rouge et sans vie me fixèrent , des cheveux d'ébène les entourant. Un gantelet d'or briant pour main gauche et des cicatrice sur son corps si pale , autant que les pechés qui l'accaparèrent.

Je l'observai , pendant des secondes qui tournèrent en minutes, cela pourrait bien être des heures , je ne m'en souviens pas.

Mais je me souviens parfaitement de cette créature. Je jure , elle riait de moi. Ou était-ce moi? J'ai ri de lui , ri de son pathétisme. de comment il ne méritait pas de vivre , de comment il était faible et de comment il était un échec.Rire était tout ce que je pouvais faire , je ne pouvais plus pleurer , je ne pouvais crier ou même me battre contre ce démon qui tenait le miroir.

Ce démon en blanc marcha vers moi et me souleva et je ne lui opposai aucune résistance. Il me traina au travers du sous-sol où son laboratoire était. Ce sous-sol où tout a commencé et où tout s'arrêtera.Il me projeta dans une petite piece et ouvri un cercueil noir. Dans le centre de cette piece je serais étendu , au centre de ceux qui ont un jour possédé ce manoir et qui sont maintenant endormis. Je n'ai pas demandé à Hojo d'arrêter , j'acceptai mon sort. Peu importe ce qui m'attendait , ce ne sera jamais égal à ce que Lucrecia du subir , ne sera jamais aussi pire , et même cela me m'amenera probablement jamais mon salut.

Un salut je ne mérite point , mort je ne trouverai jamais. Vivre en confinement est tout ce dont je devrais avoir et tout ce dont j'aurai.Pour ce monde , je suis mort et c'est mieux comme ca, personne ne veux d'une créature qui ne peut protéger ceux qu'il aime et les monstres sont incapable d'aimer.Ce monde n'a pas besoins de plus de démon que ceux qui rampent déjà à sa surface.

Hojo m'étendit et ferma le couvercle de ce qui est maintenant ma demeure. Et depuis , je dors. Je n'espère personne , je desire rester seul et de dormir ces sacrilèges loin de moi.Fautes commises parce qu'une femme j'ai aimé , fautes commises parce qu'à un homme j'ai fait confiance.

Lucrecia ...prodigieuse Lcurecia , tes yeux sont mieux de ne jamais voir ce qui va arriver de ce monde, dors en paix ma belle , j'observerai le tout à ta place. Lucrecia , belle lucrecia , flotte en paix dans le ruisseau de vie tandisque je me noie dans des cauchemards pour toi , Lucrecia sublime Lucrecia , souri et chante ton bonheur constant tandisque je pleure et hurle les tourmentes loin de toi.

Fin


End file.
